


All Dressed Up and Naked

by deLoonii



Series: The Escort and His Company Man [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, Virginity, escort!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-you don’t have to call me pretty… Or anything like that… I mean…” He mumbled, curling his arms over his chest protectively.<br/>Jack’s eyebrows shot up incredulously and he snorted. “Ah, that’s cute! You think…? Oh that is really cute, kitten. No, trust me, if I say that you’re pretty, you can trust that I’m not blowing smoke up your ass.”<br/>or<br/>Rhys has an appointment with escort!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up and Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Again, blame [ Steven](http://fuckinmouthbreather.tumblr.com/). He helped me with this and it wouldn't be anywhere as amazing without him.
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to this while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXXo1YDA9tE

Rhys had no idea why he had thought _this_ would be a good idea. He could have figured out _any_ other alternative and it would have been better than where he was now. The building didn’t look any different from the others on the street. Rhys would say it looked more like an office building than anything else. Maybe it was. Maybe Rhys had gotten the address wrong and he was standing in front of an office building looking like a complete tool. He fished his phone from his pocket and read over the email for the sixth time. He was in the right place.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Rhys walked through the door. The only word Rhys could use to it was decadent, all muted lighting and warm colors. There was a small gathering of chairs placed before a wooden desk. The desk was set in front of a door that Rhys could only assume led to the actual business, acting as pseudo-barrier. He walked up to the desk and tentatively tapped the bell to alert someone to his presence.

There was some commotion from behind the door before a man walked out. He was grizzled and muscled with sandy blond hair and keen green eyes. He looked at Rhys and offered the lanky man a brilliant smile.

“How can I help ya, darlin’?” He asked, voice jovial and rough.

Rhys tried to focus on what the man was saying rather than his looks. “I… I have an-um, an appointment.”

The man’s smile grew as he rounded the desk and clapped a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Ah, you’re Rhys then! Good to meet ya, I’m Axton. Lets get ya all settled in.”

Rhys didn’t have time to protest as Axton led him back toward the door. He was guided down a hall and into a little sitting room. The blond set Rhys down on the plush sofa and smiled. Winking, he turned and left Rhys alone.

The company was trying to stay calm, he really was. The fact that he had been left alone with no explanation made his stomach drop regardless. He tapped his fingers on his knee, feeling restless and antsy. He waited for several strained minutes before the blond returned.

“Sorry for leaving ya hanging, darlin’, I needed to go get your file.” Axton apologized, holding a little pamphlet of paper and small tablet. “I got a few questions that I need to ask, then you’ll be all set.”

Rhys nodded, feeling no less anxious now that Axton was back. The man settled down on the couch beside him, setting the tablet down on the coffee table in favor of leafing through the packet of paper. He read and hummed under his breath after a moment. Rhys watched him, snapping his gaze down when Axton glanced over.

“So, you’re a virgin?” The muscular man asked, not giving Rhys time to answer. “Well, ya came to the right place. We’ll take real good care of you here.”

Rhys ducked his head, trying vainly to hide his growing blush. “Uh yeah… A-a friend recommended here.”

Axton smiled, placing his large hand on Rhys’ shoulder. He exchanged the papers for the tablet, unlocking it. A catalog of different pictures appeared on screen, all beautifully taken and alluring. He tapped something in the right corner and all the women on screen filtered out, leaving a handful of men, Axton included.

“Here are our escorts that are available for the night.” He explained, offering the tablet to Rhys. “If you click on the photo, a little bio will come up to tell you about them.”

Rhys nodded feebly and began looking through the photos. He clicked on a few, reading the bios before moving on to the next. Axton was nice, but he wasn’t sure that he was the right fit for what Rhys wanted. He was beginning to think that he was going to have to simply settle when he caught sight of the last candidate picture. His mouth went dry. Clicking the picture, he pulled up the man’s bio.

_“Handsome” Jack, 34, bisexual._

He closed the bio and set the tablet down on the table. “I um… I made my choice.”

Axton grinned, picking the tablet up and tapping in something. “Wonderful, darlin’; now who’s the lucky guy who gets to spend a night with you?”

Rhys blanched slightly and blushed. He was sure that Axton was just flirting for business sake. Licking his lips, Rhys took a breath before speaking, “J-Jack.”

The way Axton’s smile tightened told Rhys that he and Jack weren’t on the best of terms. Regardless of how he felt about the man, the blond began imputing information into the tablet. Rhys could only assume that all of the stuff he had filled out when he had made his appointment was on there, now accompanied by the things Axton wrote. He tugged his sleeve nervously as he waited for the other to finish.

“All right, you’re all set up. Let’s get you taken care of.” Axton smiled, standing and taking the tablet and Rhys’ paperwork with him.

Rhys stood before following the man out of the sitting area. He didn’t ask Axton where they were going. He didn’t really need to know so long as he ended up where he was supposed to be. They walked down the hall to an elevator, taking it to the sixth floor. Axton led Rhys out, no longer touching him in anyway as they walked. He opened a door near the elevator and motioned for Rhys to enter.

“This is where you’ll leave you clothes and the like. Don’t want anything getting tore while you’re here. If you want, there’s a shower in there as well. You’ll find a robe to wear next to the area for your things.” Axton explained, leaning himself against the wall to wait.

Rhys nodded before walking into the little bathroom. He had showered before he had come but something in his gut made him want to clean himself again. He stripped, leaving his clothes, phone, and wallet all in their designated spot. Shifting, he turned on the shower, immediately being greeted with heated water. He didn’t take a long shower since he had already scrubbed himself near raw before leaving the house.

He dried off and slipped into the robe. The fabric only covered to mid-thigh but Rhys was sure that was because his leggy body. With one last run of his fingers through his hair, the company man exited the bathroom. Axton was exactly where he had been when Rhys went in. The blond glanced over and offered a small appreciative whistle. He shifted off the wall and began walking toward the other end of the hall. Rhys followed after a moment of hesitation, slightly dumbfounded by Axton’s reaction. 

The blond settled his gaze at Rhys and smiled again. “Here we are, darlin’. If at any point you wanna stop before your night’s over, you just tell Jacky and he’ll stop.”

“R-right. Thanks, Axton.” Rhys replied, return the smile with a sheepish one of his own.

Nodding, Axton opened the door. “He’ll be in a minute. Make yourself comfortable and, most of all, enjoy yourself.”

Rhys’ face heated at the words and he managed to nod. Striding into the room, he took in his new surroundings, hearing the door shut behind him. He stood in a large bedroom decorated in golds and blacks. In one corner was king sized canopy bed. The sheets were a beautiful muted gold with a deep black velvet comforter pulled down half way. There was a lounge and table, complete with wine and two glasses. It was all very romantic and Rhys felt completely out of sorts with himself as to what he was supposed to do.

Axton had said to make himself comfortable, so he walked over to the lounge and settled down on it. It was soft and plush, holding Rhys even as he sat stock straight. He glanced over to the back wall of the room where the bed faced. Along it was beautiful black stone fireplace, lit to give the room ambiance and a touch of warmth. Even with the comfortable temperatures, Rhys could feel himself shaking slightly. He felt so exposed sitting in nothing but the silk robe.

“Jesus you’re nothing but leg, aren’t ya?”

Rhys jumped, looking up toward the direction of the voice. Jack was leaning against a doorway that Rhys had not seen when he looked around the room. The man was roughly Rhys’ height but _broad_. His skin was tanned, blue ink tattooed on his wrist. Like Rhys, he had mismatched eyes, green and blue to Rhys’ blue and brown. Those eyes were currently trained intensely on the company man.

“Um… Y-yeah, I guess I am…” Rhys replied, crossing his legs.

Jack watched him for a moment longer before pivoting off the doorframe to walk toward the lounge. Rhys shifted back, hands coming up instinctively to tug the robe down. Jack stopped, a smirk blooming over his face. He rounded the length of the table and continued to walk around the lounge. Rhys likened him to a big cat, comfortably inspecting his prey before attacking.

“No need to be nervous, kiddo. Handsome Jack’s here to take good care of you.” He murmured, voice warm and teasing. “We’ve got the _whole_ night.”

Rhys opened his mouth to say something then closed it with a shy swallow. Jack was right; he had paid for the entire evening. It wasn’t like they _had_ to do anything at that moment. He watched as Jack sauntered his way around and settled himself down on the lounge. He was close enough that Rhys could his body heat through the thin fabric of his robe. The guy radiated confidence and it was almost comforting to know that he was so sure of himself. It made one of them.

Jack slung one arm behind the lounge back and smiled. “So, let’s get to know each other huh? They only gave me name, didn’t tell me how pretty you were.”

Rhys ducked his head, feeling the tips of his ears redden with his blushing. He knew he wasn’t bad looking, but something about the way Jack said it sent a pleasant chill down his spine. That chill was replaced almost immediately by a gnawing ache that whispered, _he’s paid to call you pretty._ Rhys pursed his lips, trying to drown the voice out to no avail.

“Y-you don’t have to call me pretty… Or anything like that… I mean…” He mumbled, curling his arms over his chest protectively.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up incredulously and he snorted. “Ah, that’s cute! You think…? Oh that is really cute, kitten. No, trust me, if I say that you’re pretty, you can trust that I’m not blowing smoke up your ass.”

“I… Look, I’m sorry… I’m just not used to people calling me pretty.” Rhys apologized, arms still folded around himself.

Jack looked slightly less offended and reached out, prying Rhys’ arms open gently. He let go once he was sure Rhys wouldn’t hide himself again and smiled. His hand left the company man’s wrists in favor of stroking his cheek and pushing slightly damp amber locks out of his eyes. Rhys tensed for a few breaths before beginning to relax at the gentle ministrations of the larger man.

“How about I tell what all I think is pretty about you, Rhysie?” He proposed, fingers tracing the line of Rhys’ cheekbone.

There was a beat then Rhys nodded softly, eyes slipping closed. Jack smiled as he watched the man’s dark lashes kiss along reddened skin. The kid really was pretty, in a fragile sort of way. Jack continued to caress Rhys’ cheek for a moment before sliding the pad of his thumb along his plush bottom lip.

“Your lips are so pouty, they look like you need to be kissed, badly. The way you blush, where it starts at your ears, is precious.” Jack murmured, running his fingers airily over each part of Rhys’ features as he spoke. “The line of your throat begs to be marked up…”

The amber haired man breathed out a barely audible moan, lips parting slightly as it became harder to focus on anything other than Jack. His breath caught in his throat as Jack’s hands dipped under Rhys’ robe to touch his shoulders. His eyes opened half-way, catching sight of Jack staring at him with a pleased expression. Shifting, Rhys leaned up and grazed his lips against Jack’s own.

A positively devilish grin spread over Jack’s features, eyes sparkling. “That’s the spirit, kitten.” He purred.

Rhys swallowed and tentatively curled his arms around Jack’s shoulders. The brunet hummed appreciatively when he felt Rhys’ fingers curl against the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. The amber haired man tipped his throat back and shuddered, Jack’s lips pressing against the junction of his jaw. Jack was surprisingly gentle as he tugged Rhys’ closer, pressing his lithe frame against his chest.

“You don’t have to keep your hands still.” He encouraged, voice teasing. “You can touch and grab all you like.”

Another moan escaped the thin man, this one louder than before. Tentatively, he untangled his hands from around Jack’s neck in favor of running his fingers down the man’s broad chest. Even through the layers of fabric, Rhys could feel Jack’s body heat. He wanted to feel it against his skin. His hands shook minutely as he began undoing the facets of the white button down Jack was wearing.

As encouragement, Jack shrugged the shirt off as soon as the last button was undone. He tipped Rhys’ chin up so he could kiss him properly. His fingers stayed busy while their mouths moved together, running along the hollows of collarbones and skating over his sternum. Rhys gasped as Jack’s hands halved the robe he was wearing. It still covered his lower half but his chest was now exposed to the other.

_This is it…_ Rhys thought, pulling back from Jack’s welcoming lips. Jack caught his chin to stop him moving back and curling into himself again. “Hey, stop that. No getting shy on me now.” Jack ordered.

Rhys’ eyes fluttered open, tears he hadn’t realized he had been holding back leaking from his eyes. Jack wasn’t smiling anymore, but he didn’t look angry. One of his calloused hands ran along the light pink scars lining the underside of Rhys’ pectorals. Rhys felt his breath stop in his throat at the feeling of Jack’s hands.

“Is _this_ why you’ve been so shy, Rhysie?” He asked, hands still tracing the scars.

Rhys nodded, throat clicking as he swallowed. He gasped as he felt Jack’s lips back on his skin. The company man’s hands fisted in Jack’s sweater as the brunet kissed down his chest to lightly flicking one of Rhys’ nipples with his tongue. It tore a surprised and pleased shout from the amber haired man’s lips. 

“J-jack! Stop, please! Too much, please.” He begged, voice breaking in pleasure.

Jack stopped, pulling back and looking into Rhys’ eyes. “It’s okay, pumpkin. Just let it wash over you.”

Rhys shuddered excitedly and lunged forward to kiss Jack desperately. He tugged the sweater up and over Jack’s head, letting drop with the growing pile of clothes. Jack laughed, filling Rhys with warmth. He pawed at the broader man’s chest, fingers running over the lean muscle and dark chest hair. Jack tugged the tie of Rhys’ robe loose, a low growl leaving his chest as pale flesh was exposed to him.

Rhys tightened his arms around Jack’s shoulders and whined. “Bed, please.”

Jack laughed again, shifting off the lounge and picking the company man up with ease. He carried Rhys to the bed and settled him down, caging him with his limbs. He kissed Rhys before shifting down to settle between Rhys’ thighs. Rhys attempted to close his legs instinctively only to be stopped by Jack’s large hands spreading him open.

“Uh-uh, Rhysie. No more hiding.” Jack scolded playfully, “You’re not allowed to hide from me anymore.”

Rhys’ head thudded against the mattress at the feel of Jack’s breath against his mons. Jack kissed along Rhys’ inner thigh before flicking his tongue against his clit. Rhys’ jumped, breath catching. He whimpered, one hand clutching the sheets and the other coming to tangle in Jack’s hair. Jack’s tongue worked over his folds, occasionally coming to suck his clit. Rhys screwed his eyes shut and gasped, feeling his core warm and tighten with each new movement. When Jack’s finger pressed into Rhys’ wet heat, it was all the man could do to not scream. Jack worked his tongue alongside his finger, the digit curling to rub against Rhys’ inner walls. With each feeling building atop the last, Rhys didn’t have time to warn Jack. His orgasm hit, snapping like a fully drawn bow to send waves of heat and pleasure through Rhys’ lower half.

Jack pulled back, licking his lips. For the second time that night, Rhys thought he resembled a big cat. There was a noticeable bulge in Jack’s jeans and Rhys felt his face become impossibly hotter looking at it. Jack grinned, crawling forward so he was directly above Rhys. He captured his lips and Rhys shuddered at the lingering taste of himself in Jack’s mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Rhysie?” He asked, watching Rhys nod with a smirk. “Ah, no, you have to tell me.”

Rhys whined, not sure he could even form sentences in this state. “P-please, Jack. Please fuck me.”

Jack growled, rocking his hips down to tease Rhys. “That’s it. Good boy.”

He shifted, unbuckling his belt and catching the zipper before shrugging out of the constricting material. He reached above Rhys’ head to a little drawer in the headboard. The sound of foil tearing had Rhys shutting his eyes and biting his lip. He felt the blunt tip of Jack’s head teasing at his entrance and a broad hand combing through his hair.

“Hey, eyes on me.” Jack purred, rocking his hips gently.

Rhys looked into Jack’s eyes, gasping as the man above breeched him slowly. The stretch was uncomfortable but the look on Jack’s face more than made up for any discomfort. His leg’s wrapped around the broader man’s hips when he bottomed out. Jack smiled and touched their foreheads together. Rhys reached up and stroked Jack’s cheeks, breathing slightly labored.

Once he felt Rhys was used to the feeling, Jack’s hips began to gyrate as he pulled back and pushed in. Rhys arched off the bed and moaned helplessly. He was already sensitive from the first orgasm, hyper aware of every movement of Jack inside him.

“Christ, you feel so _good_.” Jack panted, hips finding a steady, deep rhythm. “So wet and hot.”

Rhys whined and tugged Jack down to kiss him desperately. They moved with one another, slick sounds and moans painting the air. Jack snaked an arm under Rhys’ back to pull him to his chest and change the angle. A cry of exaltation fell from Rhys’ parted lips, nails digging dull crescents into Jack’s shoulders. He was so close to his end it was agony.

“ _Harder…_ ” Rhys gasped, tightening his legs around Jack’s waist.

Jack obliged, earning a breathless groan from the man under him. He shifted his weight and reached down to rub Rhys’ clit while he thrust. The two feelings sent Rhys over the edge again, ripping a long moan from his chest. He clung to Jack as he rode out the pleasure, feeling the man above him thrust faster and with less precision. Jack hips stuttered to a stop, a low groan falling from his parted lips.

The company man panted and leaned up to kiss Jack gently. Jack laughed against Rhys’ mouth and kissed back, easing himself out of the younger man. He shifted back, pushing Rhys’ hair out of his eyes. Rhys leaned into the touch, body sated and tired. He closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. Jack kissed the tip of Rhys’ nose before shifting off the bed.

“Rest yourself. I’ll be right back.” He whispered to the sleepy man in his bed.

Jack pulled the comforter over Rhys’ nude form before heading toward the door he had come from. He looked over his shoulder at the quietly dozing man with a small grin. He was going to enjoy the hell out of this job.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I really hope everyone likes this one. It's got a special place in my heart. I love Trans Rhys and have wanted to write him since I got into Borderlands. As for Jack being an escort, it just needed to be a thing lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
